narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ichiro Yamanaka
Ichiro yamanaka (''山中 ,''yamanaka ) is the member and the current head of konohagakure Yamanaka Clan along with shikamaru nara and choji Akimichi ,after his father pass away he is also the older brother of Ino yamanaka. (DELETE THIS TEXT: This is where the table of contents will appear on the page) Background Ichiro was the the oldest child of Inoichi Yamanaka and was a popular student during his time in the Academy there he met Kotomi Uchiha and Personality From a young age Ichiro is, easygoing person He is also very kind and is very friendly, getting along with others quite well. He is the polar opposite of Kotomi ,he has a good sense of humor which he later passed on to Kiku , Like his father Ichiroo is able to stay clam while under pressure. However unlike his sister he is not at all the most motivated one on his team he enjoys making fun of his sister calling her names like "Drama Queen" or "Banana Head" which would turn into fights despite this he cares for his sister. Despite his easy-going nature He is decidedly stubborn Ichiyo is largely hostile towards figures of authority or others and feels little incentive to follow orders with which he if he disagrees with them earning him the distinction of being a loose cannon of sorts.he is also short-tempered he is also very blunt However, for those few people who have made an impact on him, Ichiyo shows his deeper nature to be one of marked selflessness, unflinching loyalty, and great compassion , Ichiro cannot ignore the suffering of others and becomes sympathetic upon sensing pain and resolve in people's hearts this side of him he also shows around his sister or Kotomi understanding her past and knowing what happen to her family. when he was younger he had a certain interest in Kotomi from their first meeting and trying to get close to her he commeted a lot that kotomi " was playing heard to get" around that time not understanding why. As an adult, Ichiro becomes wiser though his tendency to be blunt remains but mostly aimed towards sasuke. though they do get along with each other . He openly admitting to his failings, particularly as a family man , husband and father to his two Daughters and not being able to see them growing . he along with his brother in-law protect Konoha, keeping his promise to his wife doing this from the shadows and investigating the mysteries of Kaguya leave both him and sasuke unable to spend time with there family, to the point of even failing to almost not recognising his daughter, Kiku . Regardless, he is protective of kiku and is very supportive of her goal to become a great shinobi . Even more, Ichiyo loves his family dearly as he tries to spend time with them when he is able to come home, and expresses pride in his daughter's growth and achievements and enjoys having fun with both his Daughter upon meeting his secound daughter for the first time ichiro had no idea how to approach her scared that he while scare her but seeing how happy she was to meet him for the first time he felt happy. Appearance Ichiro bears a strong resemblance to there father having long ash blond hair reaching into his lower back with the accaption of his bangs swept to the side since he was young , and ending in a long ponytail with blue-green eyes both traits which is feature heavily in his clan as he got older he allowed his bangs to grow longer in turn, cover more of his face and has a strong facial features which included a well defined jaw line doing his adulthood like sasuke he Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT